


SakuMo's Discord Drabbles

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Randomized Prompts, Watch the notes for individual chapter ratings and tags, Will Vary in Length and Rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: One of my Discord groups is doing a daily prompt, both character and concept randomized.  This will be a collection of those.  Rating, length, pairing, and tags will vary, but expect some smut along the way.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 5
Collections: FE3H Drabbles <3





	1. March 29th: Seteth-Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Relationships:** None (maybe a whisper of Claudelth, I suppose)  
>  **Characters:** Seteth, F!Byleth, Claude  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Lingerie

March 29, 2020

“Seteth: Dirty Laundry”

Byleth sighed, glancing over her expected expense report for the Golden Deer this moon. Seteth always argued her down on the things she deemed essential, reducing their allotted funds from the church to a pitiful amount that _never_ met their needs. It was a good thing she enjoyed fishing so much, or else her class would never afford all the repairs they needed. Sighing again, she rapped her knuckles on Seteth’s office door. No answer. She tested the doorknob and found it unlocked, so she opened it with intentions to leave the report on his desk.

“Goddess above, Manuela, the things I do for you—”

Pearl white cheeks, split in two by black lace fabric up the cleft greeted Byleth on the other side, and her brain heaved and boiled as it attempted to take in the rest of the sight before her. Seteth stood in front of his desk, stepping into the second of a pair of black spike high heels, stockings stretching up to his thighs and held in place by a garter belt around his hips showcasing leg muscles taut behind sheer fabric. One hand on the desk braced him for balance, but at the sound of the door, he whirled around, and Byleth’s brain lurched again with more sensory overload. Was it inappropriate to say the strapless black corset looked good on him? She had to give him that. Most brain-frying of all was the fact the lace panties he wore were _also_ sheer, meaning for ten seconds that felt like an eternity, she caught a full view of Seteth’s... _unmentionable_ before he cupped his crotch in a flustered panic.

“ _P-Professor Eisner!!_ ” Seteth squawked, one hand shielding his groin while the other feebly attempted to cover the rest of him. “Have you ever heard of _knocking?!_ ”

Mind on fire, Byleth’s jaw fell open to speak, but nothing came out at first. “I...I did, but...I-I thought you were out when you didn’t answer.”

The two stood in silence, staring each other in the eye. After a long pause, Seteth swallowed and spoke. “...What is it going to take to keep this between us?”

* * *

Claude whistled, running his fingers over the sleek metal of the Killer Bow Byleth handed him. “Fuck, this is sexy, Teach,” he said with a boyish, excited grin. “Must have set back our class funds a bit, though, yeah?”

“Never you mind that,” Byleth said as she divvied out more weapons to his eager classmates. “I had more than usual in our coffer this moon, so I decided to spoil you all. You’ve been working hard, so you deserve it.”

“Uh-huh,” Claude said skeptically, clicking his tongue as he eyed her. “And just how did we _get_ more than usual? Fish can’t be biting _this_ much.”

Pausing, Byleth turned to him, a witty smirk on her lips and a haughty glint in her eye. “Do you really want to know?”

“Heh, always, Teach.”

“Too bad,” she said, turning back to her delivery. “It’s a secret.”

“Aw, come on, Teach, that’s not fair!” Claude protested, puffing out his cheek to pout.

“Neither is life, Claude,” Byleth hummed with a satisfied smile. “And there are some secrets you’re better off not knowing.”


	2. March 30th: Caspar-Dare Not Open His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Relationships:** Hilda Valentine Goneril/Caspar von Bergliez  
>  **Characters:** Hilda, Caspar  
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Tags:** Smut, Married Couple, Bondage, Male Sub/Female Dom, Masturbation, Begging, Denial

March 30, 2020

“Caspar: He could hear everything, but dare not open his eyes.”

“Close your eyes, Caspar.”

“Close my eyes?” he repeated, tilting his head in confusion as his wife tightened his restraints to the top of the headboard. “You’re not going to blindfold me instead?”

“Not this time,” Hilda said with a satisfied smile. With a provocative dip in tone, she added, “I’m testing your obedience.”

Swallowing, Caspar nodded. He should know better than to question her in this position, seated with his back against the pillows and his wrists tied upward to the bedposts, completely nude on the satin sheets of their bed. This was Hilda’s domain, and what Hilda said, he obeyed. To be honest, that suited him; though he was far from his days as an awkward, blushing virgin, he still lacked as much sexual imagination as his wife. Besides, he obeyed Hilda’s commands  _ outside _ of the bedroom, too, so submitting to her just came naturally to him, he supposed.

“Comfy?” Hilda cooed, her fingertips feathering down his jawline, her eyelids hooded as she considered him with a sultry smile.

Caspar tested the knots; they were restrictive but not uncomfortably so. “Yep, all set, Hils,” he said with a bright grin.

“And you remember our safe word?” she said, fingers continuing their trail down his neck and chest.

“Heh, yeah. Furniture,” he said, blushing at the reference to his past blunder.

“Very good,” she said, voice thick with seductive song. “Now, close your eyes.”

He did as instructed, and he felt the shift in weight as she settled at the foot of the bed. This part always excited him the most: the not knowing what lay ahead. What was she in the mood for tonight? How good was he about to feel? The prospect made his ears prickle with focus and his cock pulse with growing interest. Anticipation hung in the air for longer than usual, to the point he wondered if he should ask if something was wrong, but then he heard it.

Soft, moist slicks. A sigh and a faint, whispered moan. The creak of the bed as hips opened wider. All the distinct hallmarks of his wife touching herself.

His toes curled at the thought, the pang in his abdomen sharp and achy.  _ Gods _ , he wanted to watch. A moan, louder and meant for an audience, signified she knew it, too. So that was the game. Well, Caspar von Goneril-Bergliez could endure anything. Even as the wet sounds grew louder and more rhythmic, even as Hilda’s breathy groans of pleasure made his ears hot and his chest shudder, even as delicious slaps signaled fingers plunging deep, he would endure. After all, this was a test of his obedience, right? He could hear everything, but he dared not open his eyes. Not if he wanted to be rewarded. Still, those luscious, soppy thrusts drew his body taut as their pace increased, and only when he swallowed did he realize his mouth hung open with longing, leaving his tongue and throat dry.

“Don’t you want to sneak a peek?” Hilda purred, hand clearly still working by the sounds of it.  _ Zup, zup, zup, zup… _

“I...Nn...Y-You told me not to, so I can’t,” Caspar said, strain in his voice.

“Mmm, such a good boy,” she whispered, biting back a moan.  _ Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch… _

Gods, he loved when she called him that, his hips canting a bit at the word, and the movement made him finally notice how almost-painfully hard he was. He continued to writhe against the air in time with her sounds. “Y...You know me, babe,” he panted, dick swelling and throbbing with every  _ slick, slick slick _ echoing in his ears. “Always aim to please.”

“Ahhn, yes you do. You’re such a good boy, Cas.”  _ Flick, flick, flick, flick, flick… _

“Gods, I want to see, though.”  _ Whump, whump, whump… _

“Yeah?”  _ Swirl, swirl, swirl, swirl… _

“Hells yeah.”  _ Phwush, phwush, phwush… _

“Maybe I like that you can’t, naughty boy.”  _ Zuss, zuss, zuss, zuss… _

“Nghh, Hils…”  _ Ahn, ahn, ahn, ahn… _

“Mmff, what if I just came right here without you? Would you dare to peek then?”  _ Schlick, schlick, schlick… _

“N...Not if you forbid me.”  _ Fwump, fwump, fwump, fwump, fwump… _

“Ah-haaa, Caspar…!”  _ Slip, slip! _

“Nnnff, Hilda,  _ please _ , let me watch!”  _ Hump, hump! _

“B-Beg, naughty boy!”  _ Sluss, sluss, sluss! _

“Mmgghhh, p-please! Don’t make me miss it!”  _ Cant, cant, cant, cant! _

“Ah...Ahhh…!”  _ Huff, huff, huff! _

“ _ Hilda, please! _ ”  _ Thrum, thrum, thrum, thrum, thrum! _

“Ahhn, go ahead, naughty boy!”

With a blink, his eyes shot open, a low groan ripped out of him at the sight of his wife, legs splayed wide toward him, thrusting her fingers inside her with one hand and furiously sliding against her clit with her other, her nipples pert and cheeks flushed as her chest heaved in time. Their eyes locked with each other for only a second, and her head went back, a deep, shuddering moan spilling out of her as she thrust against her hands, chasing the orgasm that washed over her. Every beautiful, voluptuous inch of her reacted in a stunning crescendo that made him maddeningly aware of his own painful lack of stimulation. Once the moment ebbed away, leaving her gasping and limp before him, his own body eased a fraction, and the taste of metal in his mouth indicated he’d chewed a puncture in his lip during the ordeal.

“Such...a good boy…” Hilda sighed, gazing at him with glowing affection.

He shook, arousal bordering on suffering. Wrists clenching against his bonds, Caspar swallowed. “G...Good enough that maybe I could…”

Damp fingers coiled around his dick, silencing him, and he looked up at his wife as she towered over him with a wild hunger in her eyes. A teasing stroke smeared the long trail of his precum up his length. “Don’t you worry, Caspar,” Hilda hummed. “Good boys get rewarded.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakumodoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakumodoesstuff)  
> Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: [Claudeleth Server](https://discord.gg/F3H3ebr)


End file.
